Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{3}{5}-9\dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {9} - {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {9} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{2}{5}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{2}{5}$